Breaking the Rules
by jekkah
Summary: JJ and Morgan are breaking the rules *Written for the Profiler Choice Awards*


_Author's Note: Just a short story to promote the Profiler Choice Awards. Check out the info at the end!_

**Breaking the Rules**

"We shouldn't be doing this," JJ moaned.

"We really shouldn't," Morgan agreed, covering her neck with wet kisses.

She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "There are rules against this type of thing."

Morgan hummed his agreement into her skin. "There are, but I've always thought that rules were made to be broken."

"It seems to me that we've been doing an awful lot of rule breaking lately," JJ teased, running her hands under his shirt and up his chest.

"And don't you pretend that you haven't loved every single moment of it, missy," Morgan shot back. He pulled away from her. "But, if you want to stop, we can."

JJ's eyes widened. "Don't you dare!" Without warning, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wasted no time in dragging him into a searing kiss.

Morgan's eyes rolled in the back of his head. No matter how many times he tasted her, it always blew him away. She was addicting in every way and he had never felt this drawn to another person ever. He walked until her back hit the wall, adjusting her so that he was able to press his hardness into her.

"Oh, God!" JJ groaned. "How long do you think we have?"

"Not long enough-" Morgan was cut off by the door opening. He nearly dropped JJ in his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry won't let me have any cookies," five-year-old, Maya pouted. She eyed her parents suspiciously. "What are you doing in here?"

JJ stepped forward when her husband blanked. "Mommy and Daddy were having a discussion, a grown-up discussion."

Maya put her hands on her hips. "Are we going to have another baby?"

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked, curious as to where his bright, little girl was going with this.

"Henry says that every time you go to have a 'grown-up discussion' that we ended up with another baby," Maya informed them.

JJ pinked. "I think I need to have a parent-child discussion with Henry."

Maya panicked. She adored her big brother and didn't want to get him in trouble. "No, don't! He didn't say it to me. I was listening in on his talks again!"

"Okay," JJ told her after studying her for any deceit. "But what have we told you about eavesdropping?"

"That it's not nice and that I can get in big trouble?" Maya told her.

JJ nodded. "I think you owe your brother an apology." JJ stopped when she heard Henry calling for his sister. "It looks like you can apologize to him right now."

Maya sighed. "Yes, Mama." She turned to leave, only to stop again. "Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Aunt Penny called. She's dropping Franny and Charlie off in about an hour."

"How long ago was that?" Morgan asked, exasperated.

"I don't know." With that, Maya turned and skipped out of the closet where her parents had hidden themselves.

JJ turned to Morgan. "I really don't know what to do with her."

Morgan chuckled. "That child is all you."

"Ha!" she barked, pulling him into the hallway. "I'll have you know that your mother says that Maya is just like you were at that age. She was right about one thing, though."

"My mother?"

JJ shook her head. "Maya. Whenever we have a 'grown-up discussion', we end up with another baby."

Morgan's jaw dropped. "Is there something you need to tell me, Mama?"

"Only that we'll be needing the crib again in about seven months."

The grin on Morgan's face didn't leave for nearly week.

END

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**

www. fanfiction forum/Profiler-Choice-Awards-2013/141001/


End file.
